tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Heave Ho Thomas!
Heave Ho Thomas! is the sixth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas is called to the docks to meet a new engine, who is reported to be "very strong". The new engine, Hank, who has a broad American accent, calls Thomas little, to which the blue tank engine takes offense. So, when Thomas has to do some jobs and show Hank around, Thomas decides to take all the wagons to prove that he is not little, but all he does is crack his cylinder. Thomas then has to ask Hank for help. Hank agrees and the two engines deliver the trucks. They later arrive at Knapford station for Hank's welcome party. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hank * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Maron * Brendam Docks * Knapford * McColl Farm * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Lumber Mill Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas Puts the Brakes On is used. * Hank's theme is an instrumental version of "Hail to the Chief". * The diesel engine from Emily and the Special Coaches appears as one of the loads Thomas pulls. * In the episode, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy do not have CGI faces when they are at Knapford, but they do in promotional images. * In France, this episode is titled "Hank the Strong". The German title is "Thomas Takes Over". Goofs * The Fat Controller says "You are all here to welcome the new engine", but only Thomas and Percy are there. * In the shot of Thomas' cylinder, look and you will see that he doesn't have a driver neither a fireman. * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels spinning at Farmer McColl's, you can see Thomas has no face. * When Thomas' cylinders crack, he is missing his trucks. * When Hank pushes Thomas into Knapford, Henry is wearing one of Gordon's face masks. * When Hank is talking at Knapford, the line behind him ends in bushes. * When Thomas says "Thank you Hank", look at the engines' faces: they are not properly adjusted to the angle of the engines. * It's unlikely that a large engine such as Hank would have been allowed to operate on Sodor due to the restrictions of the British loading gauge. * Hank should have had his cowcatcher replaced with buffers, as he was working on a British railway. * Hank should not have been able to go to Farmer McColl's farm: It's on Thomas' branch line, which does not have strong enough tracks for large engines such as Hank. * Thomas should know from experience that he cannot pull very heavy loads. * When Thomas passes the lumber yard, look at the workmen; they're smaller. * When Hank puffs into Knapford, his driver is not CGI. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. * In one of the scenes at Brendam Docks, Hank's face is not in CGI as Thomas and Percy's is. Gallery File:HeaveHoThomas!TitleCard.png|Title card File:HeaveHoThomasUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:HeaveHoThomas1.png File:HeaveHoThomas2.png|Clarabel and Percy at Maron File:HeaveHoThomas3.png File:HeaveHoThomas4.png File:HeaveHoThomas5.png File:HeaveHoThomas6.png File:HeaveHoThomas7.png File:HeaveHoThomas8.png|Percy, Thomas and Hank File:HeaveHoThomas9.png|Hank's wheels File:HeaveHoThomas10.png|Hank's cowcatcher File:HeaveHoThomas11.png|Percy and Thomas File:HeaveHoThomas12.png File:HeaveHoThomas13.png File:HeaveHoThomas14.png File:HeaveHoThomas15.png File:HeaveHoThomas16.png File:HeaveHoThomas17.png|Thomas, Hank, and Cranky File:HeaveHoThomas18.png File:HeaveHoThomas19.png|Hank at Brendam Docks File:HeaveHoThomas20.png File:HeaveHoThomas21.png File:HeaveHoThomas22.png File:HeaveHoThomas23.png File:HeaveHoThomas24.png File:HeaveHoThomas25.png File:HeaveHoThomas26.png File:HeaveHoThomas27.png File:HeaveHoThomas28.png File:HeaveHoThomas29.png File:HeaveHoThomas30.png File:HeaveHoThomas31.png File:HeaveHoThomas32.png File:HeaveHoThomas33.png File:HeaveHoThomas34.png File:HeaveHoThomas.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!2.png File:HeaveHoThomas7.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas8.jpg|Thomas passes through Maron File:HeaveHoThomas9.jpg|Thomas' cylinder bursts File:HeaveHoThomas10.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas11.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas13.PNG|Hank at Knapford File:HeaveHoThomas13.jpg|Promotional poster of Thomas and Percy File:HeaveHoThomas!27.png File:HeaveHoThomas!28.png File:HeaveHoThomas!29.png File:HeaveHoThomas!30.png File:HeaveHoThomas!31.png File:HeaveHoThomas!32.png File:HeaveHoThomas!33.png File:HeaveHoThomas!34.png File:HeaveHoThomas!35.png File:HeaveHoThomas!36.png File:HeaveHoThomas!37.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!38.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!39.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!40.jpg Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes